Tobirama x Fem OC
by Miu Sky
Summary: Look inside to see. I need help with ideas please!


Hello everyone!

You see I'm commissioning another writer to do a multi-chapter story for me. I have writer picked out already that knows I'd like to have one done. Now I just need help with ideas. Currently, we're shooting for about maybe 10 chapters, 15 at most perhaps. Shortly after I started reading fanfics, I have been reading them for years now, I've wanted to have some kind of story written. I've had different ideas, different characters, things like that. I'm not a writer, sure I can come up with some story ideas and ideas for creating a character. But that's the extent of it for me. So with that in mind, I'd have to commission someone to write it out for me. Besides, I'm more a reader than a writer anyway.

However, the problem I've always had is even though I can come up with a plot outline I've always had difficulty coming up with enough plot ideas to tie things together enough for a writer to write it out. So, unfortunately, its always either that or a writer being too busy to ever respond again so despite trying a few times to have something written it has never happened. And no I do not blame writers who I caught at the wrong time and ended up too busy. They have a life to live and things to do so I am not annoyed or in any way angry at them for it. It's not their fault. So those are the two things that have always prevented the ideas I had from being written.

Anyway, with that I need help. I have my OC created already and again a small plot idea that will give you an idea of what I'm going for. I just need help placing in more ideas to tie it together into something the writer can work with. Whatever you come up with is appreciated, and if this is successful any ideas used the one who came up with it will get credit for it. I'll make sure to notify the writer to do that. And I'll be sure to post the link to the story at the top of this page for anyone who might want to read it.

This is a story that'll be in the Naruto verse. It'll be a Tobirama x OC story. This will be rather long to read so if you are interested in this and don't have time to read now may want to save reading this for later.

I'll begin by giving you the info about my OC Kaili. The main character of this story.

Name: Kaili

Here is a picture of her created by fluffymoe on Tumblr (it's long I know.) - bwmCzKkp-SL12O2BHpT8CXtDgAZfS_DVL-DP6_frXrqrFJFSmwpKeDGB11EgeXWn5EErLlxhY7ZOUQ4EmT01Tuo5ww8rLaKvika-nNMeVKMXQtcUJ2aDZg6OePN-5ULkTLWjN27A2l9r-_tFexqtIZc3jBbTzOfaa0V-6HxHM8yOTVVxHhTt8pSUYqA0PMlrUEl6Rvt7vg3iSzrZzzfMZZTKvgibDYwqo_Hi1UzuAc5IsdMr9nFwiiuB47JpidkWRiVErhUuZFfyEAu7LojF3k2S2cWwyKivYeXHTjhuRP0bt1TcoG2Bi_a9yhqyo3AY38QUtVaF1MBueJu3ozi6ayjGIoeUFcfVGIDRKtnqu7PvyImXN0nFF4mF6w5X19iWmURxa0eVkP5wEL2BMNt0Q7u70DbzOQ9aMtgB2Y2gNVS5XeB2y45I52nuPRu1yVUkIRitymJsRFIK3JcLsIq8MvzPC1Pf-dhlmr5ObSAZ379bWzEwysZq3zwz0IhlhrCM-Xa_XKZR-1SQxcc1JLPQkaekPhsMAcpKFJZdySlC3javG6BRy2tMPcAu-Ehgu4UA0OvvdIYbWbGQGb7OIgTYXFX_cBCHXpW_8WZRKNa6aagit1BawMrP1Xosu_QrUpvdKJWCF155gkqxJsGftdssyKizjNIAfzJnqEpxbOkKDAb-fPb_9R6eN8g=w884-h1674-no

If you are having trouble highlighting to copy and paste the link to the picture then try going to instead. I have this posted there too under the same story name.

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Height: A small girl at 4'8" she can use her small size to her advantage to dodge and move around opponents in a fight with ease making her difficult to catch. She's skilled and fast favoring speed and wits over raw power. She must be careful as her small size still makes it very dangerous for her to get caught and pinned by a larger enemy (as other people are typically bigger than her) so she makes trying to stay out of a person's grasp a priority.

Chakra Elements: Wind style she can both use the wind to blast people back or give it a cutting edge that can cut people up or knock down large trees.

She can circulate highly concentrated wind around her hands to defend against weapons or attack and damage enemies by cutting into them with it without the need of having a weapon of her own to do so. With some extra added force to it, she could even strike straight through a person's body if she needed to.

She doesn't just use wind. She moves with it. She can use both her natural physical speed and use the wind she can also circulate around herself to greatly increase her speed further.

She's very skilled and graceful in the way she moves with her wind chakra. She can also use it to lift and throw objects or people as well. However, when she uses it on someone she must warn them to be careful when she launches them because if they don't keep themselves balanced in the air then they can end up somersaulting in the air upon takeoff. Comical but an unpleasant landing can be the result when coming upon the ground again. While in the air you can correct yourself but its kind of hard to when you have nothing to grab onto.

Thanks to her wind chakra that she can use to catch herself if need be so she can jump from any height and not die by falling. Unless she is unconscious or has her hands tied in a way that prevents her from using hand signs. Of course, she can catch others with it too.

Quick reflexes, and very fast on her feet.

Never ever throw weapons at her. She can use her wind to stop the weapons and toss them back at her opponents. So if you use weapons against her keep them in hand and never throw them at her. Enemies learn this quickly after the first time.

Personality: Intelligent, inquisitive, and free-spirited.

She doesn't really like being too cooped up for long periods of time unless she's occupied doing something. Like using her brain somehow.

She's compassionate with a kind heart and tries to be understanding of the views of others (unless they are just simply cruel people), but she is fierce when she needs to be. And a bit wary of new people. Never hurts to be so.

Passionately and completely loyal to those she cares about willing to go to any length despite what could happen to herself to protect them.

Her natural inquisitiveness, sometimes a bit too much, can lead her into some trouble sometimes.

Loves a good challenge whether it be a physical or mental one. Especially when figuring something out is involved. Figuring out a person or situation that's a puzzle she loves solving.

She can be playfully mischievous sometimes.

Likes

-Reading which she will do sometimes both as a form of entertainment and is a good way of gaining knowledge.

-She loves to be in high up places. Because she loves to see the world far and wide from up high.

-Loves to be in wide-open spaces. It feels freer and she loves it.

Dislikes

-Killing even though she knows it's sometimes necessary (she will do it if she must).

-The cold as she gets cold easy. She'd rather deal with a hot day than a cold one any day.

Backstory

She doesn't remember her parents as they were killed in one of the many wars they got caught up in between clans when she was very young.

She got picked up by an older man that heard her crying, he cared for and raised her until she was 9. At that point, the small village where they lived got raided by another clan that was looking to kidnap children to enslave them and forcefully train them to help fight their enemies. During that war training, she had learned her chakra element. The old man like that of a grandfather to her was murdered along with all the other adults that the raiders found. Because of the way those clansmen saw it children are easier to tame under their will. Plus civilian children are typically easier to get a hold of than other clan children.

Mistreated and beaten with whips that left scars on her back and the other children too. When they messed up or refused to kill they got badly punished. While some scars healed and eventually disappeared she still has some of the scars left (whip marks on her back).

She was enslaved until the age of 12 when she escaped along with a few other kids brave enough to try. Shortly after they were discovered missing and hunted down. Only she got away thanks to being faster than the others while the rest were either slaughtered or recaptured to be brutally punished. Grief-stricken her feeling of guilt has never really gone away for being too terrified to try to do something about it.

She didn't go back for the other kids later because she couldn't take on everyone there alone, and hiring a clan to she does have some money at this point but not enough to hire a clan to help her with it.

She used the war training the shinobi taught her and practiced with it. As a child, she had to steal to survive.

Now at the age of 18, she loves to travel and explore. She earns money by selling services to civilians to help however she can. But a person in immediate danger she will not abandon them and will help even without pay. She uses her abilities either to save an innocent civilian when she comes across them and they need it or for self-defense, if need be mostly.

Over the traveling she has done she has gained quite a lot of knowledge through books and scrolls she's come across.

Fears/Phobias

Fear of confinement due to her past. It makes her very panicky to be confined in places such as a cell. As the story goes on maybe Tobirama can help her with this fear somehow. Or something. It would be one good way of helping a relationship start developing among perhaps other things.

Extra details

She has no last name since she didn't know her parents and the old man who found and cared for her only gave her a first name to call her by. She never knew his last name but she was young and didn't think it was important.

She's not really one for using swear words. It's rare she does and when she does she only uses the more mild ones. Like hell, ass, jackass, and a tiny bit of damn/damnit.

The clan that kidnapped Kaili as a kid did not start out as a strong clan but is growing stronger now. They not only have their own kids of course and start training them as soon as they are old enough, much like the other clans but with kidnapping kids so much are now growing in numbers faster than any other clan and thus getting stronger and stronger. And the way they treat the ones they kidnap are getting them accustomed and conditioned to pain making them more tolerant of pain. So with all this in mind over the years this clan is becoming a genuine and increasingly more serious threat. When at one time the other stronger clans didn't think much of them as a big threat are now becoming one. The other clans haven't yet fully realize this at first but as time goes on and this clan becomes bolder the other clans start realizing the increasing strength and threat of this clan.

—

Kaili's past friend also captured

Name: Tej

Gender: Male

Age: 18 (same as Kaili)

Height: 5'9"

Eye color: Blue-green

Hair color: Dark brown

Skin color: Lightly tan

Chakra elements: Lightening

Personality: Cold and calculating. He has a large and horrific scar on the right side of his face going over his eye, right eye is gone, and covering most of that side of his face. That was one of the scars he got from his horrible beating for attempting to escape.

He was a bit of a fiery and impulsive but good kid. But thanks to Jen cold and cruel have also been added to his personality.

Jen (clan leader) manipulated him into despising Kaili by telling him to hold Kaili responsible for his punishment for the escape attempt as it was her idea. Telling him this punishment wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her. That she abandoned him and the others. Now all he wants to do is find Kaili and make her suffer, make her hurt before killing her.

Side note: Yes Kaili may not really show it at first but she does feel she is to blame and guilt has been present with her ever since the escape attempt. And once she sees him again and sees what happened to him that guilt will come back full force.

Background: As a kid, he lived with a civilian loving mother and father in a village in the land of lightning. They were poor but happy and made the most of what they had. This all ended when he was captured by Jen and her followers.

—-

Kaili's enemy

Clan Leader

Name: Jen

Gender: Female

Age: 35

Height: 5'7"

Eye color: Chocolate brown

Hair color: Black and her hair goes about halfway down her back

Skin color: Light and fairly pale

Breast size: Pretty busty

Chakra Elements: Earth

Personality: Smart, good at strategizing, manipulative and cruel. Her favorite way to kill someone is in any way that makes an opponent suffer. Like giving them a fatal wound but still alive and suffering in agony for at least a couple minutes before dying. Some she kills instantly and some she does that too. And if she has a moment she loves to mock her opponent for it.

Background: I kind of have an idea for her background but I'm not sure if I want to use it or not. I was thinking perhaps she hates the other clans for some reason. Maybe some of the more powerful ones have bullied hers due to it being a smaller and weaker clan. Taking from them maybe? Survival of the fittest. But it's hard to become a stronger clan when others are bearing down on you. So to increase numbers more quickly and thus gain strength more quickly when her parents died from an attack and she became the leader she started having kids kidnapped from civilian villages to grow numbers and become stronger more quickly. This is the best idea I have for her currently so if you have anything you wish to add to this or something feel free.

So in attempts to help my commissioned writer, I tried coming up with ideas on what to make out of the first few chapters. Here it is.

Perhaps the first chapter could take place with a little bit of a prologue or if not then the first chapter. Showing flashes with some of what Kaili has been through as a little girl when she got captured and brief parts of her time there. Like with being trained and small parts of battle trying to stay alive in it. Be a good way I think of getting it started.

Chapter 2 is later on at the present day when Kaili is 18. Traveling, helping people out where she can and getting some pay from it. Konoha is somewhat still in the beginning stages of being built. For a little while at least and citizens perhaps recently started moving in. Kaili hears about it and her ever-curious self wants to see it. So she starts heading there. On the way she hears noises in the forest she's passing through and investigates finding it's a battle. She remains hidden and watches curiously but Tobirama (who is there with his brother) senses her. He and Hashirama mistake her as an enemy and try to capture her. She tries to tell them she's not an enemy just someone passing through. They don't really believe it (or at least Tobirama doesn't and convinces Hashirama not to either as any enemy could claim that) and captures her anyway. But discover capturing her is a bit more difficult than expected due to her being agile and quick on her feet. She's not weak exactly but she still is not as powerful as them, not even close, but being small and fast helps her to evade rather effectively so they work together to corner her then capture. Probably knocking her out. Not real hard but enough to keep her out at least until they get her to the village.

Chapter 3 could be she wakes up discovering she is tied up and being carried and just as she's about to be put into a cell she freaks out and kicks up a hell of a fuss to the best of her ability. She starts struggling and yelling and saying they can keep her tied if they want but she does NOT want to go into the cell. After her refusal to give in perhaps they finally agree. After all this, they sit her down (still tied up) and ask her (out of curiosity) why she doesn't want to go into the cell so badly all she's willing to say is that it is a personal thing that she refuses to talk about because it is nobodies business. Or maybe says something else but still refusing to really talk about it otherwise. After that, they question why she was in the forest where the fight/scuffle was, question who she knows and maybe even tries questioning her about the enemy. She tries to make it clear again she's not an enemy just a traveler. Maybe after a while, she convinces them to let her go but agrees they can keep a close eye on her for now. Help out perhaps and gain some trust. She also discovers she's now in the very village she was heading to.

Chapter 4 she works on gaining that trust helping where she can, maybe making suggestions, Hashi might begin trusting her as she seems nice and although calm Tobirama doesn't fully trust her but she's trying.

This is what I've thought of so far. What do you think? Like I said I can come up with a plot outline. But I have never been successful at creating a full plot to tie everything together on my own. I've tried several times. I don't know if this will work or if anyone will respond. But it's worth a shot.

Please help meeeee! .


End file.
